Amor de Verano
by amoaedward
Summary: bella se va de vacaciones a forks con su familia, alli se encontrara con amigos de su padre y descubrira el verdadero amor, no sin antes pasar por peleas, nuevas amistades y un desamor. please sean buenas, mal summary...leanloo sii?


Declaimer: todos los personajes son de la maravillosa y encantadora S.M,,, y la trama mia,, esperoo que les guste

* * *

Estaba contenta de salir de vacaciones con mi familia. Charlie habia decidido llevarnos a mi pueblo natal Forks, que quedaba cerca de la Playa La Push y eso me hacia feliz ya que volveria a encontrarme en mis antiguos parages. Esta vez íbamos mi madre René, mi padre Charlie , mi pequeña hermana Alice y yo por supuesto Isabella Swan. Aunque para mi preferencia me gustaba que me dijeran bella.

-hey, estoy contenta de poder ir a Forks.-me dijo mi hermana. Alice tenia 13 años, era pequeña y parecía un gracioso duendecillo. Tenia el pelo negro oscuro y corto. Cada punta de su cabello iba apuntando a un lugar diferente. Sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso como los de nuestra madre. Ella era pequeña pero de inteligencia y viveza parecía una chica mas madura.

-si, yo también estoy contentísima-le conteste. Ambas estábamos terminando de guardar nuestras cosas en las maletas. Solo nos íbamos por una semana nada mas. Luego Charlie y René debían volver al trabajo. Yo llevaba en la mayoría shorts, a pesar de saber que el clima de Forks no era muy caluroso pero en esta época del año estaba pasable y no hacia tanto frio como para andar abrigadísima. Alice siempre llevaba ropa toda de moda y encajaban perfectamente con ella, ya que parecía una modelo. Yo al contrario de ella, lucia como una chica normal de 17 años. Yo tenia el cabello castaño medio oscuro, mis ojos eran del color del chocolate, nada que ver a mi hermanita, pero en lo que si nos parecíamos era en la palidez de nuestra tes. Yo por mas sol que tomara nunca tomaba color, en cambio ella si pero con el tiempo se le iba.

Despues de guardar todo lo que considerara necesario me dispuse a revisar mi Facebook, en realidad solo me conectaba para revisar si estaba el conectado. Jacob Black era el motivo por el cual me costaba salir de vacaciones porque sabia que en esta ocasión no podría llevar mi notebook conmigo ya que en el hotel no habia internet. Me frustre en el momento en que vi los contactos conectados, el no estaba. No podría despedirme y decirle que volveria en una semana. Me encontró con uno de mis mejores amigos, Mike estaba conectado y me dispuse a hablar con el. Le conte de mi mini viaje vacacional y me dijo que aprovechara. El sabia todo lo que me pasaba con Jacob. Sabia que el y yo no eramos nada pero que estábamos en eso. Luego me despedi de el y me fui a descansar.

Mi madre me levanto temprano a la mañana. Yo me levante de buenas ganas y me aliste para el viaje. Una vez que estuvimos todos preparados juntamos nuestras cosas y partimos desde Phoenix hasta Forks en auto, el viaje se me hizo largo pero me dormi asi que no me di cuenta de lo que tardamos, para cuando me despertaron ya estábamos en Forks. Mi hermana me saltaba encima una y otra vez.

-ya me desperté.-le dije para que se bajara de arriba mio. Ella se bajo entre quejas. Esperamos en el auto mientras mis padres se registraban el hotel. Luego vinieron a buscarnos y bajamos todos. La habitación era muy linda, estaba la cama matrimonial y luego habia dos puertas, en una estaba el baño detrás de la otra estaba la habitación para mi y mi hermana. Nosotras nos metimos en ella y encontramos dos camas y un ropero. Alice tiro todas maletas y fue directo al armario. Reviso el espacio que habia en el y luego guardo todas sus cosas en el. Yo deje mis bolsos armados, solo sacaría las cosas que iba a usar y guardaría las que no.

El dia estaba medio nublado pero era normal en mi pueblo natal. Nos pusimos la maya y salimos para la Push. El dia estaba lindo y como era temprano aprovechamos hasta el mediodía. Luego salimos a comer. Fuimos a un restaurante muy conocido por mis padres, comimos hamburguesas y papas fritas. Quedamos llenísimos. Como no podíamos mas y mis padres estaban cansado ellos se volvieron al hotel a descansar y nosotras nos quedamos caminado por la peatonal. Como a las 4 de la tarde mi padre me mando un mensaje para decirnos que volviéramos a cambiarnos porque querían que vayamos a la casa de un amigo que también estaba en Forks. Y resulto que el jefe de mi padre también vendría asi que me puse contenta porque tendría la posibilidad de hacerme nuevas amigas.

Para mi sorpresa, las únicas amigas que podía hacer eran Rosalie de 13 años como Alice, y Angela de de 4 años. Rosalie y Angela tenían un hermano que se llamaba Jasper que tenia 16 años y eran hijos de Royce el jefe de mi padre, el tenia como esposa a Vera. Luego también me encontré con Emmet que tenia 13 años y era muy tierno, y tenia como hermano a Edward de 17 como yo, ellos eran hijos de Carlisle, el compañero y amigo de Charlie, el tenia como esposa a Esme. Mi madre se llevo muy bien con ellas, hablaban de todo a mas no poder.

-hola, soy Rose-me dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules, era bellísima y simulaba tener al menos unos 14 o 15 años.

-hola, soy…-me estaba por prensentar pero ella me corto.

-isabella, ya lo se.-me dijo.

-preferiria bella, es mas.. me gusta mejor bella.-le conte, ella me sonrio y me estrecho la mano.

-seran buenas amigas-nos interrumpió Alice.

-hola, soy Alice Swan, tu eres Rosalie Hale.-le dijo-nosotras también seremos grandes amigas- ambas se sonrieron. Me percate de que los chicos no estaban allí. Supuse que estarían en los juegos de al lado de la casa que alquilaban.

-vamos a jugar al tejo chicas?-me dijo rose.

-si claro, espera que le pido plata a mi papa.-le dije. Me dirigi hacia Charlie y le explique el me dio 20 pesos, diez para mi y diez para Alice. Salimos caminando atravesando el patio. Rose me tomo de la mano y me metió en el local de juegos hasta donde estaba la boletería, compramos las fichas y luego me arrastraron entre las dos hasta la mesa de tejo. Alice y Rose comenzaron jugango mientras yo las veía. No me habia percatado de que los chicos estaban al lado nuestro jugando al pool.

-y bien bella, cuantos años tienes?-me dijo Rosalie, mientras le pegaba a la bocha.

-tengo 17 y tu?-le dije.

-13. Tienes 17? No parece-me dijo soprendida. Yo no me asombraba ya que todo el mundo pensaba que era mas chicas.

-si ya se, no lo parezco.-le regale mi sonrisa mas sincera y luego ella le hablo a Jasper.

-oye jazz, cuantos años le das a bella?- en ese momento me di cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos. Fue en ese momento que me percate que ambos eran muy guapos.

-15 o 16 como mucho-le dijo el rubio con ojos azules como su hermana, la diferencia entre ellos era el cabello, el lo tenia en unos rizos hermosos y ella lacio aunque en zonas tenia pequeñas ondas.

-error.-le dijo-tiene 17. Es mas grande que tu- el me miro y se largo a reir.

-no puede ser. Tu no tiene 17-me dijo señalándome con el dedo índice. Yo lo mire con enojo, y luego suavice mi rostro. Pude oir una pequeña risilla que conclui que provenía de Edward.

-si, si tengo 17, si no me crees no es mi problema.-le dije seria. Edward corto su risilla y se callo. El partido de Rose con Alice habia terminado y yo estaba colocando mi ficha para jugar contra la rubia.

-empecemos-le dije yo. Estaba algo enfadada por los comentarios de los chicos pero trataba de calmarme. Ni siquiera los conocía, no debería afectarme. Venci a Rosalie por mucho y como ya no quería escuchar a los tontos, me sente afuera a tomar aire y pensar en otras cosas. Jacob se me vino a la mente, le mande un mensaje que jamás contesto. Me sentí mal por eso. Al rato tuve a las dos chicas a mi lado. Me hablaban de muchas cosas que podríamos hacer en la playa yo les asentía a todas las ideas, pero Alice se dio cuenta de mi estado zombi, sabia que me ponía asi cada vez que pasa algo con jake.

-que ocurrió bella?-me dijo ella.

- ya sabes, el. Otra vez se olvido de mi.-le dije. Mis ojos empezaron a escocerme pero no quería llorar en frente de nadie. A parte los Jasper y Edward podrían verme y seria peor. Alice me abrazo y rose pidió una explicación pero Alli le prometió contarle despues. Yo asentí porque era mi amiga y debía saber.

Ellas se fueron a seguir jugando hasta que nos llamaron a cenar, yo comi solo un porción de pizza, no tenia apetito como para comer, realmente estaba desbastada, siempre me sucedia lo mismo. Alice le conto todo a Rose y me conosolaron entre las dos.

Desde el banco en la vereda podíamos ver a los chicos coquetear con un par de chicas. Edward, era guapo en verdad. Su cabellos cobrizo estaba realmente despeinado y sus ojos esmeralda se enfocaban de vez en cuando en mi pero yo clavaba siempre mi vista al suelo. El se hallaba hablando con una rubia muy linda y que realmente parecía una modelo y se apegaba bastante a la belleza de Edward. Jasper hablaba con una morena también linda pero no tanto como el. Jasper me insitaba a observarlo, era realmente guapo y llamaba mucho mi atención. El no me miraba ni por error, asi que supuse que nunca lo atraería. Trate de enfocarme en pasarla bien con las chicas. Pero cada vez que ellos estaban cerca se reian de mi. Eso lo sabia, no habia necesidad de leerles la mente para saberlo. Mi padre nos vino a buscar para decirnos que era hora de marcharnos y prometió que nos veriamos mañana en la playa.

Nosotras saludamos a todos, yo me salte a los dos tarados porque me hacia mal tenerlos cerca. Me ponía peor de lo que me hallaba por jake.

* * *

Chiicass esperoo q les gustee y dejen reviews! please sean buenas :)

xoxox

amoaedward


End file.
